Vampire Sisters
by luvtwilight
Summary: Bella's 18th birthday is here and she just had the weirdest dream. What happened if Edward and Bella both had a twin and they were all destined for something great? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Twins have been born. Two pairs of twins will evidentially save the vampire race from the werewolves. The first pair of twins are male. They will become vampires. The second pair of twins will be female. They will be separated at birth, but when they hit their 18th birthday, there will be a solar eclipse. When that passes, crescent moons will appear on both of them in five places. On the girl named Isabella, the moons will be blue. They will be on each ankle, each wrist and one on their forehead. On the girl named Natasha, the moons will be black. They will appear in the same spots. When Isabella and Natasha reunite, the moons will disappear." A hooded figure told a woman holding the twin girls.

"Goodbye my loves." She whispered with her last breath. Two hooded figures took the twins out of the dead mother's arms and handed one twin to one family and the other to another family. I began to scream with the twins.

"Bella!" Edward said waking me up. I opened my eyes and saw all of the Cullens looking at my worriedly.

I looked down and blushed. I couldn't keep the question that I tried to suppress in any longer. "Edward, do you have a twin?" I blurted out. All the Cullens looked around nervously.

"Umm…yes Bella I do. I wanted you to meet him. His name is Henry, he's a vampire, and he'll be staying here for a while." Edward said. I was now living with the Cullens since Victoria killed Charlie and Renée when they were here for spring break.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward said. a boy that looked almost exactly like Edward walked into the room. The only difference was that the boy was wearing all black.

"Bella, this is my twin brother Henry. Henry, this is my girlfriend Bella." Edward said. Henry smiled at me and shook my hand. His hand was icy like I expected.

"EDWARD, BELLA, AND HENRY, GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Alice yelled. I laughed. I liked having Alice and Rosalie as sisters.

"Okay Alice." I called back. I looked at Edward and Henry and they got the hint. In a few seconds, I was alone.

I changed into a blue/green silk shirt and a dark jean skirt. Alice walked in and adjusted my shirt so the neckline was across my shoulders. I smiled at her and put on my black sandals. They had a small heel on them, but I could still walk in them.

I walked down the stair with Alice and met Edward and the rest of the Cullens at the door. Edward and I walked out of the house and stopped. We all looked to the sky. We watched the moon come in between the sun and the earth casting a white ring around the sun. (Well, I didn't watch it because it would blind me, but the stupid vampires didn't have to worry about that now did they?)

When the eclipse was over Alice looked over at me and gasped. that made everyone else look at me. They all gasped and I looked into the mirror that Alice gave me. I had a blue crescent moon on my forehead. This was just like me dream. I slid the sleeves of my shirt up and saw the same moon on each of my wrists. I lifted my skirt and saw the moons on my ankles.

"Wow, happy birthday to you." Alice said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting Natasha**

We arrived at school and I saw a black mustang convertible pull into the parking spot a few spaces away. The car was full of gothic people. The girl driving looked exactly like me only her eyes were blue. When she looked over here, I noticed she had a black crescent moon on her forehead.

"No way." I whispered. Only in a car full of vampires would they all hear and look at you.

"No way what?" Alice asked. I looked at her. I began to tell them about my dream. They all looked at the girl getting out of the convertible.

"Natasha!" I looked over and saw one of the gothic guys hand her her back pack.

"Why the hell did you have to find it, Tyler? You know, I hid it for a reason." The girl named Natasha said glaring at Tyler.

"Natasha, language!" Tyler said.

"Yes dad." Natasha said sarcastically.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Natasha said.

"You are not an adult yet so shut up." Tyler said.

"Oh, your right, let's see…5…4…3…2…1." She said and as soon as she said one, her watch went off. So did mine. I looked down and saw the time: 9:18, the time of my birth.

"Oh, look, I'm now 18 so Tyler, back off." Natasha said trying to get past him.

"I'll be nice to you only because it's you b-day." Tyler said.

"How sweet." Natasha said rolling her eyes. "Tyler, are you my cousin, not my dad…so shut the fuck up." she said walking to the office. When the rest of the group looked over and saw her walking away, they all ran and walked behind her. She looked like she was the leader of the group and that Tyler, her cousin, was in the group and competing for leadership, and losing.

I looked at the Cullens and saw that I wasn't the only one shocked. "Edward, what was she thinking?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't read her mind. It was like Bella's." Edward said.

When Natasha and her group went inside the office, Edward and the rest of the Cullens got out.

We stayed by the car and saw Natasha and the group come out of the office. They all got in a circle around Natasha. We were close enough to hear every word.

"Spanish 2" Natasha said. Three people including Tyler raised their hands. "Band." She said. Two people including Tyler raised their hands. "Civics." Tyler and another. "English." Tyler and three others. "Earth Science." Tyler. "Geometry." Tyler and two others.

"Great. I have every class with you." Natasha said glaring at Tyler. "What the fuck did you do to get that?"

"Nothing." Tyler said innocently. Natasha didn't buy it. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I looked at mine and Edward's schedules we had every class with Natasha and Tyler.

At that moment, the bell rang. I looked over and saw Natasha kiss each one of the gothic guys' cheek. When she came to Tyler, she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

**Please tell me what you think.**

( )( )(")(")

**Pass the bunny on.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**In Love**

(BPOV)

When we got to Spanish 2, we saw that the teacher was no where to be seen. A substitute walked in and wrote his name on the board. "My name is Mr. Z." he said.

Tyler raised his hand. "Yes." Mr. Z. said.

"Umm, I'm new here, can I introduce myself?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler what the fuck?" Natasha asked.

"Umm, sure." Mr. Z. said.

"Well, 'sup. My name is Tyler Wilkinson and this is my cousin Natasha, and my girlfriend Ady We just moved here from OWWW!!! Natasha, what the fuck!!!!" Tyler yelled. Natasha had kicked him…hard.

"You said you were going to introduce yourself. NOT ME!!!" she yelled. Tyler sat down and looked away.

Henry stood up. "Um, my name is Henry Cullen, I just moved here to live with my brother Edward." Henry said. Natasha looked up at him and when she saw he was looking at her, she looked down and blushed.

Natasha stood up. "My name is Natasha." she said and sat back down.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Mr. Z. said.

"Fuck no." Natasha said.

Tyler nudged her and she stood back up. "Today is also my birthday. Not that I expect anyone to care." She said.

When she sat down, I hear her scream. I looked over and saw that she was shaking. I could she the waves of pain rip through her. Henry got up and went over to her. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Tyler nodded and helped Natasha back up. She was breathing hard. I walked over to help. "Are you okay?" I asked. Natasha nodded. I took her hand to help her hand and we were both knocked unconscious. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the same hospital that I was in, in my dream.

_I looked over and saw Natasha. I took her hand and we looked in front of us. The same black hooded figure walked over to us. "Hello girls." He said and smiled at us with fangs. We both screamed._

When I woke up, I was at the Cullens. Natasha bolted up and looked at Tyler. I saw that the people she was with this morning were in the room. "Tyler, where is it?" she asked.

"It's right here. Edward, can we use your stereo?" Tyler asked.

Edward nodded. "Sorry, she gets really bad panic attacks and her music always helps." Tyler said. as soon as the music started, Natasha began to sing and calm down.

**Every little word   
With every lesson learned  
I think I know why hearts are made of stone  
Every little pain  
Fans a bitter flame  
Nothing stops me loving you**

Can't you see that we belong  
Oh how I want it to be  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel

Baby like the rose  
Oh darling you put color in my life  
Baby take my heart forever  
Cause I don't wanna be afraid  
No no

Turn another page  
The story will never fade  
Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight  
And when you're far away  
Forever love will stay  
Keep this loving feeling deep inside

Can't you see that we belong  
Oh how I want it to be  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel  


**Baby like the rose   
Oh darling you put color in my life  
Baby take my heart forever  
Cos I don't wanna be afraid**

**Baby like the rose   
Oh darling you put color in my life  
Baby take my heart forever  
Cos you're the color in my life**

**Like the rose**

When she was done, the whole room except the gothic people stared at her. "Natasha," I started. Tyler stopped me.

"Wait till she's finished." He said.

**Natasha:**

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

Chorus: at the chorus, Henry started to sing with her.**  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**

**Henry:  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

Chorus

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

The next song Henry and Natasha sang. Natasha sang the high parts and Henry sang the low.

**I don't know where I'm goin  
but I sure know where I've been  
hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again.**

Tho' I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for.  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on   
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.

Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.   
An' I've made up my mind; I ain't wasting no more time.

Just another heart in need of rescue  
waiting on love's sweet charity   
an' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.

Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.   
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again,  
here I go again, here I go.  


**'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams**

Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.

****

Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again,   
here I go again, here I go,  
here I go again

Those two sang beautifully together. Natasha looked away from Henry and blushed. Henry kissed her hand and walked out of the room.

"Natasha?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" she asked.

"Are we…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Yes Bella, we are twins." She said. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Natasha!!! Where did you get those shoes?" Alice screamed.

"I have no fucking clue. Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Natasha. This is my boyfriend Edward, this is his brother Emmett, Emmett's wife Rosalie, Edward's dad Carlisle, Edward's mom Esme, Edward's other brother Jasper, and Jasper's shop-a-holic wife Alice." I said. Natasha nodded.

"Well, I'm Natasha. I'm the leader of this group…" Natasha said, but was interrupted by Tyler.

"No." Natasha looked at him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do they do this often?" Edward asked Ady.

"They do this about four times a day." she said.

"Well, who's the leader?" I asked.

"Natasha." Ady said.

"Ady, you're supposed to take my side." Tyler said.

"Tyler, have you ever noticed how we all listen to Natasha, but not you?" Ady asked.

Tyler looked at Natasha and backed down.

"As I said, I'm the leader of the group." She said. I laughed. "I have a question for the Cullens." Natasha said. Carlisle looked at her. "Why do you all drink from animals?" she asked bluntly.

"Um, what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Aro said that most vampires drink from humans. Why do you drink from animals?" she asked.

"How do you know that we're vampires." Rosalie asked.

"Only vampires who drink from animals have topaz eyes. Aro told me." she said.

"Edward, who's Aro?" I asked.

"Do you remember the picture that I showed you? The most colorful?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Aro is one of the vampires in the picture." He said.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but Bella and I are going shopping." Alice said.

"Oh crap." I heard Tyler say. I looked over and saw that Natasha and Ady were looking at Alice with wide eyes. "Alice said the word." Tyler said.

"Boys, run." Michael said.

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!" Natasha and Ady yelled.

Alice looked happy. Natasha and Ady were out the door before Alice could even speak. "So, since you have tow shopping buddies, am I off the hook?" I asked hopefully.

Alice smiled at me. "No fucking way." she said and dragged me out the door. Alice stopped and called Edward through her mind. In a flash the rest of the Cullens were outside.

"Natasha, hello." A vampire said.

"Aro." Natasha said.

"Have you found love yet?" he asked. Natasha said nothing, but raised her hand to him. "Oh, Natasha, you know my power doesn't work on you." Natasha still said nothing.

"That's it." I female vampire said glaring at Natasha.

"Now Jane, you know your power doesn't work on her." Aro said.

"Who said anything about power? I was going to bite the bitch and turn her." Jane said.

"Jane, you know her and Bella must stay human." Aro said to Jane. He looked back at Natasha. "You still have three days, or you return with us." Aro said. he nodded at Carlisle and left.

"Natasha, I swear. One of these days you will get in so much trouble for not speaking to him." Ady said.

"In case you forgot, don't you remember what happened the last time I ignored Aro?" Natasha said.

"Yes, Jane looked so happy to be putting you through all that pain." Ady said.

"What pain?" Natasha said.

"What do you…" Ady said.

"I just love to make people happy." Natasha said grinning. Ady rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you love anyone?" Ady asked.

"I do, but I don't know if they love me back." Natasha said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Natasha looked over at Henry for a second and looked back at me. "I'm not going to say." She said and walked into the house.

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
